Finding John Winchester
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: The title say at all. Still, what the John Winchester in question would think, when finding out his sons broght another person into their world. (A/U, Jessica alive)


**The story bellow, cover the same storyline i did last time, in wich Jessica was saved and join the brothers in their quest to find their father, still, instead of write chapter by chapter, i decided to wrap the whole first season up and write it starting from the episode John came back.**

**Of course, i will probably write more of this storyline, but for now, this is it.**

**As for the inspiration, the story bellow is based on a scene from the Movie Harry Potter and The sorcerer Stone, where Hermione save both boys from getting into trouble (the throll in the bathroom scene, i suppose)**

** Hope you like it.**

**Please, enjoy**

* * *

**FINDING JOHN WINCHESTER**

For someone who never fought against supernatural beings Jessica Moore was making both her boyfriend Sam and his brother Dean surprised that she could handle herself. Despite her still being quite "green around the gills" as Dean would say. Needless to say that Jessica became a pro when it came to shapeshifters.

She however tried to be helpful and eager to learn about the other fundamentals of the supernatural beings. However after nearly getting all three of them killed on a case, she was promoted to do research which was more her style anyways.

After a few months of the traveling, researching and hunting the small trio of hunters knew they weren't a hundred percent complete. They needed to find the one person that brought them all together. They needed to find their father, John Winchester.

"Alright dad, where the hell are you?" Dean mumbled as he checked over his diary trying to search in between the lines as if there was a secret.

Sam and Jessica were laying in their bed, Sam's arms wrapped around her as Jessica looked up from the book she had bought to read for the few minutes of downtime when Sam and Dean go out to hunt.

"Guys..." She started putting her bookmark into her book and slowly wiggling out of Sam's arms. "I know these last few months we have fought a lot of things...we also saw a lot of dangerous creatures..." she licked her lips as she tried to pick the correct words. "Could it be possible...as your dad is missing that...he...?"

"He's not dead Jessica." Dean said in a harsh tone making Jessica lower her head ashamed. "I can't believe you would say that!"

"I didn't want to believe that..." Jessica started to reply but felt Sam gently touch her shoulder making her stop.

In truth Sam was beginning to think that something bad had happened to his father as well, but seeing the anger in his older brother's eyes let out a sigh and decided to change the topic.

"Well it looks to be about dinner time..." Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Jessica. "You want to come with me, Jess?"

"I'd love to." Jessica said and began to slip on her new heavy duty shoes she had gotten just for hunting.

"I'll go with you too." Dean said getting out of his chair and sliding his jacket of his shoulders.

"You know you don't have to come Dean." Jessica laughed as he wrapped her fingers in Sam's hand. "I'm sure Sam and I would be able to take care of our selves and don't need the escort."

"I'm not your guys' escort, Jessica. I'm wanting to go buy my own food." He gave her a teasing look. "For I know you're the one that changed this red-meat American boy into a giant human rabbit with all your rabbit food. But you're not going to change this loyal red-meat America."

Jessica's laugh was sweet and high and Dean didn't want to admit but he was warming up to her being with him. He was happy she made Sam happy. Who comforted Sam when he woke up with nightmares. Who made Sam work hard in hunting who helped even him from doing careless choices.

_/_

The trio, in all honesty, was already like a family. Dean had smiled when the talk about strategies about taking down werewolves to discussing the possibility for marriage, kids and a normal life as much as possible. Dean was starting to become jealous of his younger brother who was happy that he could leave this life.

But the matter was pushed from their brain when they approached the hotel's door and Dean pulled out his weapon while Sam pulled Jessica behind him. Jessica tightened her arm around Sam's while Dean slowly moved inside the room while Sam stayed close to his brother but kept Jessica close to him.

"Alright you sonovabitch..." Dean snarled when he headed for the bathroom. "Come on out now or there would be trouble."

There was silence inside the room and Jessica felt something blowing against the back of her neck. She slowly looked behind her and swung Sam around who was ready to take a swing. Dean hearing the soft gasp of surprise spun around taking one large step towards the shadow figure but stopped when the brightly smiled face of their father appeared in front of them.

"Hello boys." John's voice was calming but full of beaming pride.

"Dad?" Dean didn't hesitate in dropping his weapon on the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around his father's shoulders. John quickly wrapped his own arms around his oldest son and held him tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Dean." John said giving a couple of heavy pats on the back. He slowly turned to face Sam who looked pale and fought with his inner anger from the past. But Jessica knowing that Sam needed to hug his dad, gently pushed him towards the man that still made her tremble. "I missed you both so much." John said hugging Sam just as hard as he did Dean.

"Where have you been dad?" Dean asked trying to hide the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks.

"California." John said as he released his youngest son and wiping at the tears that were starting to fall. "Had found something out about what killed your mother..." He stopped and looked at Jessica. "Who are you?"

"She's my fiancee." Sam said wrapping his arm protectively over Jessica's shoulders. "Jessica meet your future father-in-law, John."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winches..."

John's eyes darkened. "Who dragged you into this?" he asked looking at both his sons.

"Don't look at me. I was against this from the start." Dean said throwing his arms up surrendering the blame to his younger brother.

"Shut up Dean." Sam snarled.

"Did you tell her anything?" John asked keeping his voice low while looking Jessica squarely in the eyes.

"I told her everything, Dad." Sam said his voice strong. "She knows the truth about us."

John's face twisted in furious anger. "WHAT WAS THE NUMBER ONE RULE ABOUT BEING A HUNTER?! NEVER TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT STUPID REASON DID YOU TELL THIS GIRL...?!"

"Mr. Winchester I was attacked by a shapeshifter at school." The three men looked at her as she had made John shudder where he stood. "Sam told me all of this so that I may protect myself. But I didn't want Sam to leave me behind. If you're going to be angry; be angry at me as I'm the one who guilted them into taking me with them."

"...What...?" John asked still in shock at the stern talking he had just gotten by a woman he barely knew.

"It happened a few months ago. Dean told us that you were missing and Sam left to try and find you. Then when they were gone I was attacked. I then asked Sam to tell me the truth. I knew I had a choice to come with him or leave him. But I love you son. I wanted to be with him and he promised that he wouldn't lie to me."

"She's also quite skilled too Dad." Dean added making Jessica blush.

"Dean...stop..." Sam muttered annoyed.

John looked over at Jessica and gave her a stern look directly into her eyes. "So you've been helping my boys all this time too?"

"Yes I have…Sir" Jessica answered quickly before Dean or Sam could.

"Well, then I should let you all know what we're dealing with, what killed their mother is a demon with yellow eyes." John mentioned and Jessica lowered her head in respect. "Besides you should be worried about the vampire nest that I heard was nearby."

"Sam and I had discussed about that at dinner." Jessica said softly. "We came up with a few possible ways to take them out."

"None of which were that good." Dean muttered softly.

"Dean shut up. You thought they were good too." Sam growled narrowing his eyes. Making John smile at how protective his youngest was towards this girl.

"Well, I'm glad you're helping my boys. Keeping all in line. You seem to be making my son really happy. For that I say thank you."

"You're welcome sir." Jessica blushed gently squeezing Sam's hand. "But I think we need to get ourselves ready for the vampire nest don't you think?"

Sam and Dean nodded and turned to gather their supplies while John stood there smiling at the young woman who was helping them out. His young boy found a great woman and hoped that everything would work out between them. However if Jessica had stayed with them for the months previous he had no worries that she wouldn't stay longer. She was exactly someone he expected for his sons.

**THE END.**


End file.
